


Just a little love

by sprite_cherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Oikawa Tooru, Cop Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Akaashi Keiji, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Nurse Akaashi, Parent AU, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, little kid hinata, little kid kageyama, little kid kenma, little kid nishinoya, little kid tsukishima, little kid yamaguchi, physical therapist iwaizumi, teen asahi, the first years are suga kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprite_cherry/pseuds/sprite_cherry
Summary: "Gomen." Sugawara said, rubbing the back of his neck. His sons watching the interaction with wide eyes. He had been chasing after his rambunctious sons when he bumped into a handsome stranger.Daichi smiled and shook his head, understanding the reason. He went to open his mouth but the small redhead beamed at him. "You're handsome." He said, before looking at Sugawara. "Momma isn't he handsome?"
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Meeting You

The sun rose along the horizon as colors splattered the sky. A small town hidden behind the large towers of the beautiful city of Tokyo started to awake. With the coming of the dawn, a small household began to stir in the middle of a quiet neighborhood. Within 223 Reigning Rd lived the Sugawara family, a family of five. They were often described as a cute and lively family.

______

Sugawara Koushi hadn't planned on being a father of 4 at the age of 29. He had always loved children and wanted to work with them, but raising them? That wasn't on his agenda. Despite this, he had four and he loved them. However, not all of the children were biologically his. Shouyou was his only child by blood. His mother had left him behind, and gave him to the father. Tobio, Kei, and Tadashi were all foster children Koushi had adopted that had been in his class.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Koushi woke to four little bodies clambering onto the bed. A small smile grew on his face at the sight of red fluffy hair poking out of the covers with a tuft of black hair soon joining it.

"Morning, loves."

All four heads popped up in shock, not expecting their mama to be awake. Shōyō and Tadashi gave sheepish smiles, while Kei and Tobio blinked blearily. It seemed likely that the hyper ones had woken the other two. Koushi just let out a soft snicker and gathered them in his arms.

They giggled as he placed a soft kiss upon each of their foreheads. "What do you four think about the park today?" He had checked the weather yesterday and it had seemed like today would be a good day. Four happy cheers met his ears. "Well then, let's get ready and eat." The small children nodded their heads as they slipped to the floor. " 'Dashi come on!" Shouyou shouted, as he grabbed the freckled child's hand and dragged him out.

Childish giggles could be heard from the two, as their voices carried from further down the hall. Tobio and Kei looked at each other before slowly following after. The two sometimes had their hyper moments, but tended to stay quieter overall. No matter how they acted, Koushi still loved them dearly. "Boys, wait! You need to get proper clothes on!" He shouted, sliding out of the bed in a hurry. Mornings were never dull with these four. And it was perfect.

After eating and getting dressed in weather appropriate clothes, the family was ready for their outdoor adventure. Kei and Tobio were now more awake, and were talking with excitement. Koushi strapped a leashed backpack to each child's back. He had too many little hands to hold, so he bought the backpacks. The park wasn't very far from their little home, so the car remained parked in the tan colored garage.

Koushi listened to the chatter from the small children as they walked. Shōyō had started a very animated story about a baby crow he had seen the other day. Tadashi added in details every once in awhile, as they were often overlooked by Shōyō. It was a very peaceful walk.

That is, until something caught Shōyōs eyes, and he ran for it. Koushi didn't know what it was, but the rest of them followed suit. Koushi cursed internally, he hadn't had a good grip on their leashed bags. The next thing he knew, he was chasing down four toddlers. He could hear his babies' laughter, and if he wasn't chasing them he might laugh along. It was a rare occasion whenever they would misbehave, but it was to be expected, since they were toddlers.

Koushi was so focused on his babies that he didn't even notice when a tall man started walking in his way. Like a slow motion moment in a movie, everything seemed to slow down as Koushi crashed into the other male.

His back hit the ground, and he let out a loud groan. Attempting to regain his focus from the fall, Koushi could hear the sound of small feet and excited chatters. Koushi looked up to see a hand being held out to him. The man above him was attractive. Dark brown, or maybe black hair framed his face, with many pieces sticking up from the wind. Dark hazel eyes stared at him, with worry swimming in their entrancing depths.

He had a nice build and broad shoulders, so it almost seemed as if he played a sport or had an active job. Koushi's face lit up red as he looked away. He accepted the hand extended to him, and stumbled to his feet. When Koushi turned around to see his children huddled together, he saw they were watching him worriedly.

Koushi narrowed his eyes as if he was angry, but he wasn't, just disappointed and worried. "We will talk about this when we get home," he said, turning back to the man standing beside him.

"Gomen." Koushi said, rubbing the back of his neck. His sons were watching the interaction with wide eyes. Since he had to chase his sons, he had bumped into this stranger.

The stranger smiled and shook his head, understanding the reason. Koushi went to open his mouth, but the small redhead, Shōyō, beamed at him. "You're handsome," he said, before looking at Koushi. "Momma, isn't he handsome?"

Koushi's face lit up with blush as he lightly flicked the back of Shōyō's head. "Shōyō you should be saying sorry instead." The man laughed at the young boy; his liveliness was very endearing in Koushi's eyes.

"It's quite alright, I'm Sawamura Daichi. Are you alright?" Daichi's eyes watched him worriedly, before he stopped to bow to Koushi.

Koushi figured he was alright. Nothing had broken, and he didn't scrape or cut a thing. "I'm quite alright, thank you. It's nice to meet you Sawamura-San. I'm Sugawara Koushi." He bowed in greeting. He then placed a hand on his children's heads. "These are my four sons: Shōyō, Tadashi, Kei, and Tobio."

The young children smiled at him politely. Sure they could be hyper, but they still knew proper manners. Daichi shook his head and patted their heads. "It's nice to meet you."

Koushi watched the interaction with a gentle smile. "Please let us treat you to tea to make up for the mishap." It was the only polite thing to do, after all this. He had crashed into Daichi after all.

Daichi agreed, feeling rude to decline. With smiles they headed to Seijoh Cafe. The park would have to wait.


	2. The Cafe

The small silver bell jingled as the group entered the quaint little cafe, full of plants and booths. The children raced up to the counter, bouncing on their toes to get the attention of the barista. "Tooru! Tooru!", Shoyo voiced loudly. It had been quite some time since they had last visited Seijoh Cafe. 

The said man being called to looked down and grinned wide. "Shoyo! Tobio! Kei! Tadashi! Hello little ones, would you like some hot chocolate?" Tooru asked as he cleaned some of the cups past customers had used. Koushi at this point had joined his children at the counter. 

"Morning Tooru, our usual and anything he requests," he jabbed his finger backwards, pointing at towards the dark haired male. Tooru nodded and started on their orders before peeking his eyes past the espresso machine. "What do you want handsome?" He winked at Daichi. Koushi giggled and shook his head at the fake flirting. "Don't let Hajime catch you doing that or he'll ignore you again." 

Tooru waved him off, "My loving husband is working today, I can tease all I want. But really sir, what would you like?" He went back to making the order. Daichi wrinkled his nose and looked back at the menu. "I'll just get a black coffee without creamer is all." Tooru made an undignified sound in the back of his throat, black coffee was for old men. 

Daichi had to be at least in his early thirties. Tooru made a tsking sound as if to scold Daichi for his choices, "Black coffee is for old men, such bland taste for such a handsome man." 

Tooru's voice was light and airy to signify there was malice in his statement. Koushi let out a loud chortle of laughter at Daichi's expression of shock. It took him a few minutes but soon he was herding his little group to a table in a corner for more privacy. He wanted the kids to sit before they broke another beautiful potted plant. 

Tooru was very attached to his so called 'children'. "I'm sorry for Shoyo's behavior Sawamura-san. He's usually such a good boy. Shoyo love why did you run off like that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Shoyo pouted, crossing his little arms. "Because I thought I saw Yuu and I wanted to play with him but it wasn't him." Koushi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shoyo you'll see Yuu on Monday and you saw him yesterday as well." The other three snickered at Shoyo's misfortune. It was rare for any of them to get in big trouble. They were very well behaved toddlers for the most part. 

Daichi watched with a small flickering smile, Shoyo reminded him of his own little boy. His baby was as energetic as one of those energizer bunnies from those annoying commercials they frequently saw. Then he laughed at the thought, voice dark and rich with amusement. 

"It's quite alright Sugawara-san, I have two boys of my own so I know how energetic they get at times. 

Koushi smiled, relaxing his shoulders. "You have kids too? Do you mind if I ask what they are like?" He asked. Daichi moved to speak but was interrupted by cups of warm drinks being placed in front of them. Tooru said nothing but winked at Koushi in a knowing way before moving to another table filled with tired teens. 

Daichi continued to talk, "I don't mind telling you in the slightest. I have two boys with quite a bit of an age gap. My youngest is probably a little older than Shoyo here. My oldest is currently attending Junior High." Speaking about his boys made Daichi grin. 

It made Koushi feel at ease and a little flustered. Daichi seemed to love children and that made Koushi ecstatic. The boys perked up at the mention of someone their age. Little Tadashi tugged on Koushi's shirt sleeve. "Mama can we meet Mr. Daichi's son?" His little timid voice was only loud enough for his Mama and Shoyo to hear. "Ooh! What's his name? Mama what if they're as cool as Yuu?!" Koushi laughed at the excitement from just a little talk about kids. 

"I'm sure he is baby and of course tadashi we can set up a playdate." He looked at Daichi as if to silently ask, Daichi smiled a breathtaking smile and nodded at little Tadashi. "Of course we can set up a playdate Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled wide and shook Kei's arm in excitement making the other child grunt out of surprise. Kei frowned as he was interrupted from drinking his hot chocolate, luckily he didn't spill it from being tugged so quickly. Koushi watched with wary eyes as the drink sloshed on the table. "Careful Tadashi, don't make Kei spill his drink. Oi! Tobio let go of Shoyo's hair." He scolded as he tapped Tobio's little balled fist holding Shoyo's hair. 

Daichi was amused by their antics, children sure were something else. The rest of their time at the cafe was uneventful for the small family and their guest, Koushi let the little ones finish their drinks before he stood. "Let me go pay for our drinks and then we need to go. Finish up loves." Daichi grabbed Koushi's arm before handing a slip of paper with a smile. "Here's my number," He said then blushed, "For the playdate of course." He added. Koushi blushed and nodded. He tucked the slip into his pocket. 

Tooru was standing at the counter reading a magazine when Koushi approached him to pay for their drinks, with a blush on his face. "Tooru I got his number!" He whisper shouted. Tooru dropped his magazine in shock before a mischievous smirk appeared. ''You did not! Oh my! You have to call me later and tell me all about it! Also, the drinks are on the house for helping me out with the store a few weeks back." Koushi didn't bother to complain knowing it was futile. 

"I'll call you after the little ones are down for their afternoon nap. But I really should be taking them to the park before they get upset with me. You know how they get when I break my promises, as they call them." Koushi and Tooru laughed.

Koushi excused himself and headed back to the table to see his sons talking happily to Daichi. It made Koushi's heart skip a beat, this man was perfect. He was great with kids and had some of his own. But Koushi didn't know if he was married or was seeing someone so he was scared to even get his hopes up. He walked closer to the table and smiled at his boys. "Ready to go loves? The park is waiting for us." The boys jumped up in excitement to go to the park. "Yes! Let's go!" Cheered Shoyo. Tobio and Kei looked excited but didn't loudly cheer. Tadashi let out a quiet "yay" and linked hands with Shoyo. Koushi smiled warmly at his sons. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll text you when we should get the kids together." Daichi smiled and nodded to Koushi before stepping out of the cafe and down the sidewalk. 

Koushi gathered his sons and headed to the park to let the boys play until they tired themselves out for a nap. Walking towards the crowded park Koushi ran his fingers over the grooves of the paper with Daichi's number. A small smile gracing his face, things seemed to be changing for the good.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback please!! And I'll try to update as quickly as possible!


End file.
